Devices for the determination of the orientation of a motor vehicle mirror relative to the motor vehicle, in particular, an interior mirror are well known. Therein, sensors as angle transmitters are operatively connected to the interior mirror, for example, which are arranged outside the interior mirror. The values measured by the device for detection of the mirror position, for example, are used to adjust the position of another mirror, such as a side mirror, to the seat position and the driver's view depending on the orientation of the interior mirror.
Accordingly, the side mirrors can be automatically positioned for the driver by a proper adjustment of the interior mirror such that an optimum rearview field is constantly guaranteed.
Such systems provide to the motor vehicle system in the most terms information about the size, seat position, direction of view and driver's field of view. Hence, also other functions depending on the driver's position or the driver's direction of view and the driver's field of view, respectively, can be affected and controlled by the information derived via the interior mirror.
Mechanically dipping mirrors have not only to be rotatable relative to the mirror foot, in order to adapt the mirror position to the driver's position. Additionally, the mirror surface has to be rotatable about the transversal mirror axis at a defined angle, in order to dip the mirror. Therefore, the mirror housing and mirror glass are rotatable secured to a spherical member via a pivot, a toggle link and a tilting lever, with the spherical member in turn forms together with a ball fixed to the mirror foot a ball-and-socket joint being rotatable in all directions.
Switching over from day trip to night trip in order to avoid interfering reflexions caused by headlights of following motor vehicles is achieved by actuating the tilting lever, with the aid thereof the mirror housing and mirror glass can be rotated about the transversal vehicle axis at an predetermined angle.